X-Men: Second Coming Vol 1 2
(Title) | NextIssue = - | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = David Finch | CoverArtist3 = Matt Banning | CoverArtist4 = Peter Steigerwald | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_3 = Axel Alonso | Editor1_4 = Daniel Ketchum | Writer1_1 = Mike Carey | Writer1_2 = Matt Fraction | Writer1_3 = Zeb Wells | Writer1_4 = Chris Yost | Writer1_5 = Craig Kyle | Penciler1_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Penciler1_2 = Esad Ribic | Penciler1_3 = Greg Land | Penciler1_4 = Terry Dodson | Inker1_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Inker1_2 = Esad Ribic | Inker1_3 = Jay Leisten | Inker1_4 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Colourist1_2 = Matt Wilson | Colourist1_3 = Frank Martin | Colourist1_4 = Brad Anderson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Letterer1_2 = Clayton Cowles | Letterer1_3 = Joe Sabino | Quotation = I'm assuming you saw what she did? How her power works? Anything we can do-- anything any of us can do-- she's already there. It's like-- someone made a voodoo doll for the whole mutant race. That's what Hope is. She's [[Homo superior|'us']]. All of us. | Speaker = Prodigy (David Alleyne) | StoryTitle1 = Second Coming Chapter XIV | Synopsis1 = The assembled X-Men are all staring at Hope Summers, glowing with an aura of immense energy, before she settles down on the ground, dazed. She runs to Cable's remaining arm and cradles it as she slips into unconsciousness. She later wakes up to seeing Beast fixing Colossus' arm. Around her, the X-Club is trying to heal all the wounded X-Men: i.e. Karma is given a new cybernetic leg to replace her amputated one she lost to Cameron Hodge. Beside Hope, Magneto muses that it took her less than a week to save them all and tells her that she obliterated Bastion as if he was a toy. Hope has no memory of this and presumes that she may be as dangerous as everyone thinks she is. Hellion comes around, asking why would anyone think that. He also said that if he had hands, he'd give her a scratch on the head. Magneto advises that he run away. He then tells Hope to get some rest. A flashback shows Hope and Cable somewhere in the future, having defeated a squad of attackers trying to kill them. As they settle down for the night around a campfire, Hope expresses to her adoptive father her fears of losing him. Cable promises that's not going to happen. In the present, the X-Men are hosting a memorial for Cable. Cyclops attempts to read his son's eulogy but stops, breaking down on the podium. Hope steps forward to take his place, stating that Cable was a soldier, who was fighting for what's right. As she and Cyclops shed tears, she ask that no one else cry for Cable. Later, as Hope is sitting on the edge of a precipice, Prodigy tells the others that Hope is capable of anything they are. It's like someone make a "voodoo doll" of the entire mutant race. So in essence, Hope is mutantkind, with all the superpowers that come with it. Back at the cemetery, Cyclops confronts Rogue over her decision to bring Hope into the fight with the Nimrods. She tries defending that Hope didn't want to see others die for her. Cyclops reprimands her for making such a reckless choice and tells her that she's off the combat roster until further notice. Until then, she needs to stick by Hope, for she's the only person she trusts. Meanwhile, Storm finds Wolverine, having drunken countless alcohol. She tells him of her confrontation with Cyclops over the secret existence of X-Force, which he claimed full responsibility for. She strongly disapproved of their methods, to kill their enemies, something the X-Men abhor. Wolverine states that he'd do it all again if he had to, even if it was to save Nightcrawler but he wouldn't involve any of the original team with him.. Wolverine later finds X-23, telling her that she shouldn't have joined X-Force in the first place. He advises that she find her own direction in life. He then meets Cyclops at Alcatraz, where he learns about both Professor X and Beast's opinions about X-Force; the former thought he was looking at a stranger when he saw those dark secrets in Cyclops' mind and Beast has decided to leave the X-Men. Wolverine asks him what if the Avengers find out. Cyclops says that they'll cross that bridge when they come to it. But now it's a new day and X-Force won't be part of it. Wolverine reminds him that mutantkind has decreased in population, all because of Hope. Cyclops tells him not to blame her. As the two of them part ways, Wolverine finds the new X-Force, composed of Fantomex, Psylocke, Archangel and Deadpool. There's only one rule for them: no one can know. Back in Utopia, Iceman finds Cyclops at the rebuilt Cerebra, where he is writing a letter to Nightcrawler's sister, to inform him about Beast's departure. At the moment, Beast is asking Namor if he needs a hand in moving some equipment, to which the prideful ruler of Atlantis refuses. Namor then asks him what kind of person would turn his back on his people. As Beast's transport takes off, Namor approaches Cyclops to tell him that he's better off without Beast, for in an army, it doesn't need pacifists. Angel then walks up to them, informing them that a bonfire has been set up by the others. As Cyclops stride to the fire, Angel tries teaching Namor how to playing basketball... with disastrous consequences. He finds Emma there, locked in her diamond form to briefly shut out her emotions. And right in front of them if Hope, taking it hard about Cable's death. As cyclops walks off, Emma then notices as Hope is before the bonfire, it assumes the shape of a phoenix raptor. Remembering her vision of Jean Grey, she rush to find Cyclops, whose at Cerebra, where there are five lights on the globe, indicating the presence of new mutants. | Solicit = The end is here. Sacrifices have been made. The most dangerous and successful attempt at the extermination of mutants is upon us. Who will walk away? | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The X-Gene is reactivated with five new mutants spread across the Earth. This story continues in "The Five Lights" in . | Trivia = * The X-Gene is reactivated with five new mutants spread across the Earth. The locations of these five new mutants are: ** Tokyo, Japan ** Kiev, Ukraine ** Oyo, Nigeria ** Mexico City, Mexico ** Vancouver, Canada | Recommended = * Second Coming saga * * * | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15787 }}